


Polly Wanna Cracker?

by amelia_petkova



Category: Bones (TV), Ranma 1/2
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_petkova/pseuds/amelia_petkova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the employees at the Jeffersonian now has a Jusenkyou curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polly Wanna Cracker?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own either Ranma ½ or Bones.

“Do it again,” Bones said.

Zack dumped a bucket of cold water over Booth, who instantly turned into a parrot.

“This is impossible,” Angela said. Then she grinned and took a photo.

“I would have decided the same thing, but the evidence is clear,” Bones said. “Although I still don’t understand how the water of a spring in China is capable of changing a person’s body mass.”

“This is embarrassing,” Booth grumbled.

“You’re a very handsome parrot,” Angela assured him.

Hodgins returned with a box of saltines. “Okay, somebody has to say it: Polly wanna cracker?” He reached to ruffle Booth’s feathers.

“Come any closer and we’ll both find out how sharp my beak is,” Booth said.

Bones pursed her lips. “I’d be interested to know how your vocal cords are unchanged, as well.”

“Would somebody just boil the damned water?”

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: This may turn into a longer fic someday. I still have no clue why Booth was at Jusenkyou.


End file.
